nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan Silvia S15
The Nissan Silvia S15 was set into production in 1999 and was the last Nissan ever made on the S-platform. The Nissan Silvia S15 were available as a Spec-R and Spec-S models. The Spec-R model seen in Need For Speed: World is powered by a 2.0L Turbocharged SR20DET Inline-4 engine producing 247bhp at 6,300 RPM. Editions White The "White" edition of the Nissan Silvia S15 has been available since the launch of Need for Speed: World. It is completely stock and doesn't feature any performance parts, aftermarket parts or skill mods. Between January 8th, 2013 and November 28th, 2013, the Silvia S15 could only be obtained by creating a new driver in-game. Red The "Red" edition of the Silvia was released on July 27th, 2010, and a in-game-cash version of the Silvia where it was then retired for purchase on August 24th, 2011. The car then returned on July 16th, 2013, but then as a SpeedBoost variant as part of a sale for a limited time. The car now also comes pre-equipped with street-tuned parts. Lustra The "Lustra" edition is a rental car. It features street performance parts and a few aftermarket parts including an unique body kit. The car can currently be rented for 1 day. On 7 May 2015, the "Lustra" edition was made available for purchase with ingame cash as part of the End of the World event. Togue Cop The "Touge Cop" is the cop edition of the Nissan Silvia S15. It was released on October 28th, 2011. It's race-tuned and, as it's a cop edition, it features cop lights when pressing "L". It also has Nitrous and Socialite skill mods installed and features some aftermarket parts including a cop-edition-exclusive body kit. Overall Performance The Nissan Silvia S15 has a stock top speed of 198 km/h (123 mph) which is below average for Class E but can easily be compensated with tuning. The acceleration of the car is very strong compared to others in Class E. Its Nitrous output is average but was much stronger before the July 26th 2011 patch. The handling of the car is great as it's very responsive due to its weight. Its grip will keep it on the road, while at the same time it can drift through sharp corners. However, due to the Silvia S15's light weight, it is not recommended for Pursuits and Team escapes. It may fare well in some Team Escape events if it can successfully dodge rhinos and roadblocks, but can be easily stopped by heavier police vehicles like rhinos. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Changelog Appearances Title NFSPS.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Gallery CarRelease Nissan Silvia S15 Lustra.jpg|Lustra CarRelease Nissan Silvia S15 Lustra 2.jpg CarRelease Nissan Silvia S15 SpeedHunters.jpg|SpeedHunters CarRelease Nissan Silvia S15 Touge Cop 2.jpg|Touge Cop CarRelease Nissan Silvia S15 Touge Cop 3.jpg CarRelease Nissan Silvia S15 Touge Cop 4.jpg CarRelease Nissan Silvia S15 Touge Cop 5.jpg Category:Cars Category:Nissan Category:RWD Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Cop Edition Vehicles Category:Japanese Cars Category:Inline-4 powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Class C Category:Class D Category:Class E Category:Class B